


Who Brings Books Hunting?

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Napping, New Friendship, Third Wheels, bola throwing, learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Gurjin is interested in courting girls and hunting game, but when he tries to combine the two it doesn't work out.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Who Brings Books Hunting?

“It’s not what we usually do, but I think it’ll be good. You’re always saying we need extra help carrying things and who knows, maybe you could be friends.” Gurjin said to his sister. She looked at the Vapra trying to figure out why she had a sudden interest in hunting with them. 

“Why is it you want to come?” Naia asked Brea looking her over. 

“I really want to explore the cave, and I want to see how the Drenchen hunt,” Said Brea with enthusiasm. This was true, what was truer was that she wanted to spend time with Gurjin. They had met a few times in secret, and she wanted to know him better. 

“You can come, but it’s not easy.” Naia said. Then she looked at Gurjin who was fixated on the Vapra and she rolled her eyes. How he’d convinced Brea to come was a mystery to her. Gurjin put on his pack and Naia took up her bola and they were off.

Naia spoke as she led them, “So Deet tells me hollerbats are tasty but they’re hard to catch, and you have to be careful of where they fall.” She walked at a brisk pace. “That’s what I’d like to track today.” As she talked, she realized they had fallen behind. 

Looking back, she saw Brea on the path stooped over a glowing mushroom. She was looking at it with fascination. Gurjin, standing beside her, was looking at Brea with equal fascination.

“Hey you two! This way, keep up!” Naia shouted to them. They both rushed to catch up with her. “So, we’re going to take this tunnel. It’ll lead us to a good spot to start tracking them.” She said. The tunnel was narrow, dark, and damp. 

“What if we went a different way, one less difficult.” He said slowly, hoping if he said it just right, she’d like the idea. 

“No, this tunnel is the most direct way.” She said looking at his now sad face. “What? We are tracking game right?” She sighed and shook her head, “Fine, but you owe me.” This was becoming less a hunt and more a hike, she thought.

“Come on Brea this way,” He said excitedly rushing past the dark tunnel towards a clearing in the cave. On her way Brea stopped to look at something else on the ground. This was going to be a long hike, Naia thought. 

They were both always behind her. Brea stopping and look at everything, and Gurjin always stopping with her. It didn’t seem like either was pursuing the other but there was something odd going on. Naia would have to observe and wait.

As they walked, they passed a spot where the moss grew thick and deep. 

“Naia” said Gurjin talking slowly, “Let’s stop and eat,” he liked the look of the moss.

“We should, I am hungry after all this walking.” added Brea. 

“We’ll never get anywhere if we keep stopping,” said Naia, as Gurjin stopped and opened his pack and Brea found a spot to sit in the moss. So, her hunt had become a hike that was now becoming a picnic. 

Naia sighed and joined Brea in the moss. She opened her pack and took out a cloth holding some dried stone worms. She ate them all in a few bites. Food finished, Naia was ready to go. 

She looked up, wiping her mouth with the cloth, to see that Brea was still unpacking her food. She had packed bowls and a jug of something hot. Gurjin was watching patiently. Brea was turning Naia’s hunt into a tea party, she thought. 

“Well I’m done.” Naia put her hand on her stomach, hoping they would get the hint.

Brea’s food did look good. The jug was full of hot broth and Naia watched as Brea filled each bowl with seeds and dried mushrooms and poured the broth over them. Gurjin grabbed one of the bowls. 

“Wait, let it sit a moment so it’s ready.” Brea said. Naia looked at the bowls, how long did the soup need to sit, this was too much waiting and not enough eating.

“What else did you bring?” Asked Gurjin, pawing at Brea’s bag. 

“Well, I brought that scroll, the one I told you about. It’s on podling festivals.” Brea said reaching in her bag. He smiled and is ears shifted with interest. Naia looked at him, then at her.

“Who brings books hunting?” she asked Brea. 

“I just thought I’d bring the scroll in case we got bored.” Brea said. 

“We don’t have podlings in the swamp, do we Naia.” Gurjin said looking at Naia. 

“Let’s talk about podlings later, I want to get going,” Naia said. 

She watched as Gurjin lifted his bowl and looked over at Brea. She nodded to him, and he drained the bowl in two gulps. Naia grabbed hers drinking it faster than he had. Brea drank her soup slowly. 

“Maybe while you finish your food, we could hear a just a little about the podlings” he asked Brea. What was he doing, Naia wondered? Looking to Brea for permission to eat his soup and going on about podlings and being generally softheaded. She had to do something.

“Hey Brea, have you ever seen him throw a bola?” Naia asked before Brea could open the scroll. Saying this to remind them they were supposed to be hunting. 

“I haven’t,” she said eyes wide. 

“He’s almost as good as I am,” Naia boasted.

“Hey, I throw it way farther than you ever could.” Gurjin said dropping his bowl.

“Not true, besides it’s accuracy that counts not distance,” Naia said standing. “Go on you big podling pick a target.” She said grabbing her bola. 

“How about that heap of moss,” he said pointing. 

“Too close, let’s make this hard. That rock is good.” Naia said pointing to a tall narrow rock in the distance.

Gurjin grabbed his bola and winked at Brea. In return, she kissed the air at him which sent a smile beaming across his face. Still smiling, he stood beside Naia who was looking at the target. 

Brea had never seen anyone throw a bola before, so she watched carefully. Gurjin took the bola and swung it around his head and loosed it at the target. She watched the muscles in his shoulders and legs tighten as he threw. Brea clapped, and Gurjin shook his head as he left to retrieve his bola. 

Naia swung her arms around to loosen up. 

“So, what do you think?” Naia asked looking at the Vapra. 

“It’s very impressive.” Said Brea. 

“Wait till you see me, I’ll actually hit the target.” Said Naia competitively. He returned with his bola and Naia looked over at Brea.

“Now watch this,” she said as she swung the bola smoothly like it was part of her arm. She released it and in an instant, it struck the rock, wrapping around it tight. “See that Brea! That’s how you do it,” Naia said puffed up with pride. 

When Naia left to untangle her bola, Gurjin and Brea were alone for a moment. They sat together in the moss, her hand in his, pale Vapra fingers linked with green Drenchen ones. They ducked into the moss for a kiss. 

“I missed,” he whispered disappointed, talking about his bola throw.

“I hadn’t noticed,” said Brea through a laugh kissing him again.

When Naia got back he was laying in the moss with Brea sitting beside him, she was reading to him about podlings. The big gelfling smiled imagining the little podlings drinking and dancing and listening to the sweet sound of Brea’s voice. 

Naia stood over them, “You read too much,” she interrupted. “come on, I’m going to show you how to throw a bola. If you’re hunting with us, like a real Drenchen, you’re going to need to know how.”

Naia took her bola and held it out to Brea. Brea was surprised by Naia’s directness. Not knowing what else to do, she stood up taking the bola in her hand as the stones clacked together. 

“When I’m done, you’ll be able to hit that heap of moss.” Naia said pointing confidently. 

Brea followed Naia, who showed her how to stand and told her how to throw. Naia took the Vapra by the wrist and guided her arm through the motion. She demonstrated once for Brea, who flinched when Naia released the bola and again when it whacked the target. Then she ran to retrieve it, ready to try. Her first shot went way to the side. Naia laughed then felt bad. “It’s ok, that was a good first try.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do this.” Brea said feeling discouraged.

“You’ll get it, and next time you come out with us you’re going to kill something.” Said Naia calmly.

Brea didn’t know how she felt about that, but she liked that Naia had confidence in her. “That’s right, because you can tell, I’m a killer.” She said jokingly.

Naia laughed and shoved her in the arm. “I think you are, you just don’t know it.”

Brea continued to practice and Naia helped her when she made mistakes. Brea wasn’t naturally athletic, but she had a tenacity that Naia was beginning to respect. As she got better Naia took a moment to talk to her. 

“I’m glad you came today, and I don’t really think you read too much.” Naia’s voice got lower. “I just don’t like to see him all ..softheaded,” Naia tilted her head towards Gurjin as she spoke. “and you seem to affect him.” Naia struggled some with the words. Brea blushed. “And one last thing, put more weight on your back foot when you throw. It’ll make all the difference.” Naia added.

Brea nodded “Naia, I’m not trying to affect anyone.” She said nervously. Naia tilted her head towards the target. “I know, now why don’t you hit that moss.” Naia’s words made her smile. 

Brea took Naia’s advice and after a few tries she finally hit the target. Seeing her bola tangle in the tall moss was exhilarating, she felt like she had done the impossible. Brea could throw a bola. She heard Gurjin clapping as she went to retrieve it. She threw it again a few times, not hitting the moss every time but often enough to feel good.

Soon her arm got tired and she, Naia, and Gurjin sat in the moss. Brea held the scroll and began to read. Her voice sounding more confident, her shoulder a bit sore. She read about the podlings and looked over at Gurjin. He swished his hand around his head swinging an imaginary bola, and she smiled back at him.


End file.
